The Empitest Void of the Heart
by Meowimalizard67
Summary: An unlikely team arises from the ashes of the Human Race in order to fight the Combine Empire.
1. Chapter 1

The Void

AN: Happy reading everyone ;) I just got HL2 for Xmas & Star Trek (OMFg ZACKERY QUINto IS SO SexY HOLEY FUCK) is my fave movie so I decided 2 cross them over. Please tell me hao u like it :3 but no flames please b-c I will get discourged.

Chapter One: Back 2 Ravenlold

"Primary Orbit Achieved!" Spock said emotionlessly back to Kirk as the ship began to orbit the planet. "It has a 72% nitrogen and 15% Oxygen atmosphere just like earth." Kirk thought for a moment and said "OK let's land." So they landed. Kirk stated "Beam me down and to the left Scotty!" but Scotty said ok and he lowered Kirk, Spokc and some readshits to th planet. "Whoa!" They all gasped. 'make sure your lasers are on stun so we don't hurt anything" McCoy said and looked to the redshirts. He knew they would be in danger.

"By the legacy of the Empire!" spock said monotonely as he bent down. "It's a big stick!" "they all looked down." "My goodness That's a Crow-Bar!" They all shrieked and SUDDENLY….

Discusting creatures began 2 walk tords them! They had weird things on their heads and they sounded likethye wre screaming! "Aahhhh!11" They got their lasers out and sthot them and they died. But onne of the things on the disgusting creture's heads jumped off and bit a Redshirt! He screamed and then Suddenly a man with glasses and a yellow suit came running at them and yelled "THERE IT IS THERES MY CROWBAR I THOUGH I LOST IT1" He hit the headcrab off fo the redshirt and the guy said "thanks dude" and the yellow suit bloke said "no problem be more careful next time say wait a sec ur not from around here r u a combine troupe?"

He questioned the group and began to lift his crowbar to protect himself.  
>"NO NONONO STOP WERE STAR TREK!" ScOtty yelled.<p>

"Oh ok." He put his weapon down. "But I thought NOBODY came to Planet Ravenholm." "Planet WHAT?" Everyone asked inquisitively, cocking their heads to the left."

"OMG ur totally not combines did the g-guy put you to sleep 2? The rugged yellow-suited man with glasses wondered aloud."

"NO we were just exploring. I'm Captian James Tiberius Kirk of the Starship Enterprise. We come in piece to help explore stuff for the Galaxy.  
>Gordon said "wow' and said "the combines came and took over earth and they want to kill us. Those things that just attacked you are called Headcrab Zombies. They Like To Kill Humans and Combines Too. They hurt People and Take Over Their Minds." "My name is Freeman. Gordon Freeman." He stuck out his hand.<p>

"Thanks." They shook hands. "Can you help me save Planet Rahenholm from destruction?"  
>"YEAH!" The people on the ship cheered. "OK. LETS KILL SOME ZOMBIES!"<br>TO BE CONTINUED I HOPE U LIKED IT!


	2. Chapter 2: Many Secrets

FF Ch 2

AN: Ok heres the second chapter. THIS IS REALLY INtENSE

Ch. 2: Many Secrets

"You're back! And no redshirts died! Uhura happily chirped as everyone materialized on the teleporting jaunt." "OMFG!" Gordon yelped inquisitively as he saw somethien weird. IS THAT A HEADCARB?  
>"No goofball that's just a maching.' "ok" Gordon said and he lowered his head. "God dam my glasses are broken like my soul " He moaned angstly. "I'll fix that up." McCoy said as he took Gordon's glasses and waved them around and put a blood read solution onto it and they looked like they were burning bt they weren't. "WHOA!" Gordon put his glasses back on and smiled. It feels good to be where the combines cant hurt me.' He thought to himself as he looked around.<p>

"Someoe take Mr. Freedom on a tour." Kirk ordered. Dozens of voices said Ill do it ill do it! So the blond captain said "OK you all do it." They cheered and led the One Free Man on a tour of the Enterprise.

Kirk and Spock drank tea. "What is up with him" Spock said and looked arund. "He can help us fighth the Rumulns. Don't be afraid of him hes frm the past." Kirk said huffily and chugged the future version of Gatorade. He had a blue mustash from it and he takes his uniform to wipe it off. Spock said "ugh you disgust me you silly human where are you're manners?" and walked away to join the tour. "What if everyone is in luv with that guy:?" Kirk thought as he sipped his drink.

Ch. 3: Still more secrets

After the tour Gordon sat in a room and cried. He was depressed because the Combines and their Headcarb people were takin over Planet Ravenholm and he didn't know how to fight them and to top it all of he lost his trusty grappling gun. He wept and wept and his tears rand into his sole patch. Suddenly the dore opened. "Oh hi leave me alone I am so sad " Gordn sobbed and hid his face. Then Jane, a doctor on the ship said "Oh it's okay I'm a psycho doctor." She toughed his hand lightly. "How can I help yo?" "I don't know how 2 kill the monsters without my gravity thing." She looked at him and held his face in her hands. "Well I can show you some other gravity things that will cheer ou up." She smiled through her red lipstick and he stopped crying. "I always liked men with fashul hare."

MEANWHILE

"What weapons did he have when we found him? Oh by the by lets not tell Startrek command about this bc they will get made." Kirk ordered. Everyone nodded.


End file.
